Orange Swirl
}} Dizzy Twister is the placeholder name of a female Pegasus pony with a light khaki coat, a pink mane and tail with a cameo pink streak, fuchsia rose eyes, and a cutie mark of three tornadoes. She shares her design with Rainbowshine. She has a speaking role in Lesson Zero.__TOC__ Depiction in the series .]] Dizzy Twister is commonly featured in Ponyville and Cloudsdale as a background pony. She makes her first appearance in Friendship is Magic, part 1 in the town hall, awaiting the start of the Summer Sun Celebration. She participates in the Running of the Leaves in Fall Weather Friends as Contestant #1 and is visibly worn out by the end. The camera cuts to her and two fellow panting contestants as Twilight Sparkle explains her running strategy to Applejack and Rainbow Dash. In Feeling Pinkie Keen, Dizzy Twister, along with Merry May, pulls the trailer that drops a myriad of objects on Twilight. In Lesson Zero, she answers Mayor Mare's question about what the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Big McIntosh are fighting about, and proceeds to fly towards the commotion with a wide grin on her face. Later in the episode, she attempts to grab Twilight's doll from Sassaflash; their fight causes the doll to fall to the ground near Rainbow Dash, which precipitates Twilight explaining her actions to her friends. In Hurricane Fluttershy, she is one of the ponies causing the first tornado's collapse; exhausted, she strays from her position and crashes into another pony, which causes a chain reaction. In The Crystal Empire - Part 1, she is among the ponies at the Crystal Fair when Rainbow Dash flies back to the Crystal Empire castle with the flag. In Wonderbolts Academy, she appears as a lead pony, then later as a wingpony. Variants At Rarity's fashion show in Suited For Success, a variant of her with light blue hair stands in the audience. A pony with her exact design, but with dark blue eyes, appears briefly at the start of the Running of the Leaves in Fall Weather Friends. This same variant competes in the Best Young Flyer competition as Contestant #1 in Sonic Rainboom. In The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, she appears variously with and without wings, and with and without her three-tornadoes cutie mark; in one shot, her cutie mark is what appears to be a toaster. She also appears without wings or a cutie mark in The Crystal Empire - Part 2, watching the Crystal Fair jousting match between Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy at the Crystal Empire. During Wonderbolts Academy, her cutie mark is three raindrops (the same as that of "Raindrops") while operating one of the machines at the air obstacle course in one shot. In Apple Family Reunion, she appears without wings or a cutie mark in the crowd at the beginning of the song Raise This Barn. Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from videos available online. Quotes Gallery See also *List of ponies * References es:Dizzy Twister